With the development of network technology, the broadband access has currently become a major way of user access. The major way of the broadband dial-up and authentication is the Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet (PPPoE.) The performance indicators of a PPPoE Broadband Remote Access Server generally include the logon and logoff speeds of the dial-up and authentication.
The existing solution for implementing a PPPoE Broadband Remote Access Server on the Linux platform is to create a virtual network interface (e.g., ppp0) for each dial-up user and delete the virtual network interface when the user logs off. The objectives of creating the virtual network interface is to realize the termination of PPPoE packets and the forwarding of data packets. However, the creation and deletion of a virtual network interface involves a lot of time-consuming tasks in the bottom layer, for example, memory request and release, system call, central processing unit (CPU) privilege level switch. The creation and deletion of the above virtual network interface can lead to a slow dial-up logon and logoff.